Automobile vehicles are inevitable when it comes to transportation. In the recent days, the number of vehicles which ply on roads is countless and on the other hand, pollution and road conditions makes the life really tough for drivers as well as vehicles. Vehicles are continuously prone to damages on its exterior body over a period of time as the body of the vehicle comes in contact with foreign objects and salts. The rusting salts are hard to remove as they start corroding the painted material on the exterior surface of the car and eventually damages the part completely if not cleaned properly.
The exterior surfaces of the vehicle other except underside is always kept clean as it is easily reachable to clean. However, the underside of the vehicle is always tough to reach and user has to attempt the cleaning after a lot of struggle. Even after lot of efforts, the rusting on the underside still persists and tend to damage the part over prolonged use. Further, grime dirt that gets collected on the underside which is again tough to access and clean. Therefore, the efficiency and life of the underside of the vehicle gets deteriorated.
People generally use many prior art washing devices to clean the underside of the vehicle. But these devices are expensive and complex design and therefore, user has to make many efforts to clean efficiently. Further, all of these devices are heavier to use mainly for cleaning the top and middle sections of the automobile and does not provide adequate spraying on the underside. The maneuverability is also a limiting factor in these devices. Further, soap detergents help in cleaning all the grime dirt very easily but with these prior art washing devices consists of an additional system for dispensing which makes the cleaning process much more complex. Also storage of these devices is also a weighing factor as many devices consume lot of space for storage. The aesthetic appearance of the exterior body of the automobile is lost as these devices do not clean the parts efficiently.
People generally use many prior art washing devices to clean the underside of the vehicle. But these devices are expensive and complex design and therefore, user has to make many efforts to clean efficiently. Further, all of these devices are heavier to use and also does not provide efficient spraying on the underside. The maneuverability is also a limiting factor in these devices. Further, soap detergents help in cleaning all the grime dirt very easily but with these prior art washing devices consists of an additional system for dispensing which makes the cleaning process much more complex. Also accommodation of these devices is also a weighing factor as many devices consume lot of space for storage.
Prior art reference U.S. Pat. No. 7,208,051 B2 discloses a device for cleaning underside of a vehicle wherein the device comprises a torso and set of wheels with a I-shaped nozzle for spraying the fluid. However, the spraying head does not help in cleaning the underside very efficiently and also there is no integrated soap dispenser.
In light of the aforementioned drawbacks and limitations, there exists a need for a portable and lightweight washing device for cleaning the underside of the automobile vehicle to remove all the deposited rusting salts and grime dirt.